Hero's Destiny Special 1: Wrath of Metal
Overview This is the sequel to Hero's Destiny 2, some strange Metal Enemy is taking over the world. This is Free-Join. Rules NO G-MODDING NO F**KING MARIO CHARACTERS GEEZ This is Free Join so dont ask NO SEX (kissing and flirting and hugging is fine though) At least one of the user's MUST edit within two hours, this is so it's always ACTION...y, if you go to some other ongoing RPs they are not edited or just ended in the middle of the RP, or edited once per day, And I won't let that happen here! >:) NO ADVERTISING, OR INVITING TO AN RP, IN THE RP OR COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE FUN (not enforced) Participants nickolasds (usually online) (owner) Lunari64 (usually online on weekends) Tricktron (Mostly Online) ColetheTerminator (Online Most of the time) Add your name here and when your online! Returning Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Dillian the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Justin the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Nate the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Lunari the Echidna (Lunari64) Nathanyl the Hedgehog (Tricktron) (Mostly Online) New Characters Rosa the Hedgehog (Lunari64) Metal (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Lunari (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Nickolas (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Dillian (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Nate (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Minions (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Metal Uhh, Everything (nickolasds) (usually online) (owner) Cole the Squirrel (ColetheTerminator) (Online Most of the time) Part 1: Returning to The Dojo Again It's been a about 4 months before The attack of Xicorith, and 8 after the Attack of Vexu, Nappaxe and Radik, Let's Roll again. Nick was training while Dillian came in. "Sup Nick." Dillian said walking in. "Hey Dillian." Nick said. "I wonder how that Fox dude is doing, or Nate, or That Blue chick." Dillian said. "I Think I have a crush on the Blue one." Nick said. "Oh you have a crush on everyone!" Dillian said. "No i don't!" Nick said. "You had a crush on Kita the Fox. WHO TRIED TO KILL US!" Dillian yelled. "You liked Paris! and she TRIED TO KILL YOU TO! AND ME!" Nick Argued. "Whatever! Anyways, Justin wants you." Dillian said. "OK." Nick said walking to Justin. "Nick." Justin said. "What." Nick asked. "Some Robots have been attacking the town, the Townspeople killed them, but, Be on the look out." Justin explained. "Alright." Nick said. Nick went on one of the Holographic Computers and Played some Games, Dillian did the same. Lunari had come back into town, hoping she would get to see Nick again. She walked into the Dojo. "NO NONONONONONONONONONO! DAH COME ON!" Dillian yelled. "Like I said, I am the Master of Mobian Kombat! Huh?" Nick said as he heard the door-bell. "You order something?" "No, You expecting someone?" Dillian asked. "Not that I know of, the Dojo let whoever it is in, so, musta came here before." Nick said before walking to the front of the Dojo, he saw Lunari. "Hey! Nick!" Lunari yelled, running over to him. "Hey Lunari!" Nick said. "Nick's got a cru-" Dillian said as Nick put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, shush, Dillian." Lunari said, picking on him. "What's new?" "Nothing So far, Other then Some Robots have been attacking the town, the Townspeople killed them so we are on the lookout." Dillian said. "And I kicked Dillian's ass in Mobian Kombat!" Nick said. "Oh Shut up!" Dillian said. "Yeah, I heard about the robots. I took out a few of them on my way here." Lunari replied. "OK, Well then Nothing new, wanna join us?" Nick said pointing to a third controller. "Sure!" Lunari said, picking using up the controller. "OK!" Nick said starting to play. After Awhile they got Bored. "Well, Dillian you suck." Nick said. "Hey, he did better than me." Lunari said. It had been her first time playing, and she practically just button-mashed. "You to! You kept Switching to me! I took 4 X-Rays!" Nick said. "Anyways, Justin told me some Robots are outside, Dillian take care of them, I'll go play MobiCraft, Lunari You wanna join?" Nick asked as Dillian went outside. Lunari came with Nick, curiously. They heard A loud Explosion. "What the Hell was that!" Nick said. "Dillian!" Nick ran outside taking Lunari with him. "Dillian, what's going on?" Lunari asked. Dillian was on the ground, knocked out. "What Happened!" Nick yelled running to Dillian. "I'll take care of Dillian." Lunari said. "You take care of the robots." Lunari took Dillian back into the Dojo, and laid him down on the bed. She gave him a bean. Nick blasted all of the robots and came back inside to see Dillian. "He's still not awake yet, but he doesn't have any injuries." Lunari told Nick. "Hmmm, This doesn't seem right, It doesn't add up!" Nick said. "I blasted those robots away like they were nothing! Dillian got Knocked out! Plus we are not that far apart in strength, you remember the tournament it took like a 2 hours to Knock him out! Something's up." "Yeah. Something's not right." Lunari agreed. Dillian sat up. "Hey! What happened?!?!?!" Nick asked. "What no "He is awake!" or "He's up!" or "He not FLIPPING UNCONSCIOUS!" or anything just a what happened?" Dillian said. "Yea Yea Yea all that jazz, What happened?????????" Nick Salad. (Luna OOC: I'll have one Nick Salad, please~ xD) Lunari looked on, curiously. "Yeah, what happened? I fought some of them earlier, that didn't happen to me." Lunari said. (Nick OOC: xDDDDDDD I wanna find you IRL and just say Nick Salad and walk away XD) "Well some rob-" Dillian said but Justin called everyone. "Justin? What's going on?" Lunari asked. "Army of robots are attacking the city, go destroy them!" Justin said before teleporting them to the city. Part 2: C:\Rosa: Cyberkinetic When they got there, a dark blue hedgehog was already starting to fight them off. However, she was outnumbered, and didn't appear to have a weapon. (Chat?) "Who is that!?!?" Nick Asked. (We already are xD) "Introductions later. Let's help!" Lunari replied. She started firing electric shocks at the robots. "OK then!" Nick Salad before blowing them all up, he and Dillian walked towards the Hedgehog. (Luna OOC: I'll have two Nick Salads, please~ XD) The hedgehog turned, noticing Nick. "Thank you." She replied. "No problem, now who are you?" Nick Salad. "My name is Rosa. And you are?" She asked, straightening her coat. "Nick, Nickolas the Hedgehog!" Nick Salad. "This is Dillian, Master of Jutsu's." Nick Salad pointing to Dillian. (Luna OOC: More Nick Salads!) "Nice to meet you." Rosa said. "Nice to meet you to, Hey Lunari! Come here!" Nick Yelled. "Coming!" Lunari said, in a singsongy tone. She ran over to the group. "and uh hold on, this is." Nick said before mocking her singsongy tone. "Lunari!" Lunari gave Nick a 'Really?' kind of look. She then turned to Rosa. "Pleasure to meet you." She said. "You too." Rosa replied. "So, do you guys know anything about these robots?" "Yea, They've been doing random Sh!t." Nick said before showing Lunari a Yes Really kind of look. Lunari rolled her eyes. When she looked at Rosa, she felt like she should know her, but she didn't know why. (Yet another tiny poke at the fourth wall...) "Intent on destruction, by the look of things..." Rosa said, looking around. The damage to the town was minimal, but noticeable. "Hey There's more Robots over there!" Nick said pointing to a small bit of Robots. Rosa looked where Nick pointed. "Great." she mumbled. "Well, let's go get them!" Lunari said. She fired a few electric shocks at the robots. Nick walked over after blowing up the robots, and saw a familier face. "Nathanyl?" Nick asked. "Yea, You remember me from the tournament." Nathanyl said. "This is Cole." "Nice to meet you." Nick Salad. (Luna OOC: I'll have 3 Nick Salads, please~) Lunari and Rosa walked over to the group. Cole formed a Wooden Sword and Shield. "Who are you?!" Cole asked Angerly not knowing he was on their side. "Geez, Calm down dude." Nick Said. "Yea Cole." Nathanyl said. "No! He could be a robot!" Cole said. "Guess I'll have to prove myself." Nick said getting ready to fight. Part 3: Nick vs. Cole Cole threw a punch at Nick. Nick dodged and kicked him. "Guys, stop!" Lunari said, putting up an electric shield between the two of them. "Nah, I can't be a robot." Nick said. "So I'll prove it!" "Yea, I kinda wanna see how this ends." Nathanyl said. "Eat This! Sectom Slash!" Cole said before sending a Magic slash at Nick. "Oh Crap!" Nick said before jumping out of the way of it. Lunari realized they weren't going to stop, so she took down her electric shield. She watched the fight from a distance. Meanwhile, Rosa had went over next to Nathanyl, and watched the fight from there. Cole shot more Magic Slashes at Nick. "This is getting Boring." Nick said. "Grrrr! Then time to end this!" Cole said. Nick shot a giant Fireball at Cole. Cole's Tail glowed White and grabbed the Fireball and flung it back. "Wha-" Nick said before getting flung into the Hotel nearby from taking a fireball to the face. Cole walked toward him. "Cole." Nick said. "Yea?" Cole said. "Die." Nick said before kicking him back through the hotel. Lunari was getting irritated with the two of them. "Stop it, you two! Fighting won't get us anywhere!" She said, telepathically. Rosa was getting tired of just sitting there, watching them fight. There were robots to go stop. With nobody paying attention to her, she walked away, in search of the cause of this robot invasion. "Oi, Lunari, Nick won, now I'll go stop them, you go kill some robits with Rosa." Nathanyl said. "Right." Lunari replied. She ran off, and caught up with Rosa. "Hmph. I guess I'm not the only one who can prioritize. Care to come along?" Rosa said. "I'll come with you." Lunari replied. "Good. Let's get a move on then." Rosa responded. She took another look at Lunari, and smiled. "Guys, stop fighting and what-not." Nathanyl said. "K." Cole said. "OK." Nick said. Lunari and Rosa were already out of sight, so they just kept going. "So your name is... Lunari, right?" Rosa asked. "Right. And you are?" Lunari asked in return. "Rosa." Rosa answered. Nathanyl and Cole went somewhere else. Nick teleported to Rosa and Lunari with Dillian. "Hi guys!" Dillian said. "Oh! Hello. You surprised me." Rosa responded. "We usually surprise people." Nick said. "Where are the Robits?" Dillian asked. Lunari focused. She was using her electrokinetic abilities to sense the electricity that the robots were using. "Follow me." She said, as she lead the way. Rosa looked intrigued, but didn't stop to ask questions. She followed Lunari. "Found em." Nick said before grabbing Dillian and teleporting him to some more robits. "Hey, wait for-" Lunari said, as she watched the two teleport away. "Us...." She said, with a small sigh. "Boys, huh?" Rosa said. "Yeah." Lunari said. She started to focus again, and found another, smaller pack of robots. "Hold on. There's more." Lunari said, once again taking the lead. "I was curious... How are you sensing them?" Rosa asked. "Electrokinesis. It's a very handy ability." Lunari said. "Ah. I see." Rosa replied. She had heard about electrokinetics, but had never met one before. Nick teleported back, grabbed Rosa, teleported back to the robits, then grabbed Lunari and teleported her to the robits too. "OK, Time to kill robitz :D" Nick said before shooting some Lightning Bolts and Fire Balls at the Robits. Rosa dragged one aside, hoping she could hijack it with her cyberkinetics. Breaking open the thin sheet metal covering the robot, she touched one of the wires. She disappeared in a quick flash of light. Controlling the robot from within cyberspace, she started to take out the rest of the robots. Nick shot at all the other Robits killing them, other than the one She was controlling. When Rosa was done, she came back from cyberspace. The robot she was using fell, seemingly broken from the inside. "Well That was easy." Nick Salad. (Luna OOC: NICK SALAD!!!!!!) "No kidding." Rosa said. "I'm going back to the Dojo." Nick Salad before teleporting Dillian with him to the Dojo. (Luna OOC: You're doing it on purpose now, aren't you?) (Nick OOC: Yea. :D) "Well, I don't know about them, but I'll scout ahead." Rosa said. "How do they just take a break when there's a robot invasion to stop?" Rosa thought to herself. "I'll come too." Lunari said, as they started to walk along. Nick and Dillian were on the computers. Eventually Rosa and Lunari found some Robits. Lunari started fighting the robots, and Rosa hijacked another one of the robots.. Having not witnessed Rosa going into cyberspace the first time, Lunari was shocked. Suddenly a bunch of Electricity blew up robots. "OK, My day has been ruined enough!" A Hedgehog said, It was Nate. "I am going to kill every God Damn Robot I see!" Rosa came out of cyberspace, after all the sparks were gone. She then looked over at Lunari. "Who is he?" She whispered in Lunari's ear. "Nate. Just ignore him, no matter what he says." Lunari whispered back. A loud Rumbling noise came by. "Huh?" Nate said. An Army of about 4,800 Robots came toward them with a Metal Hawk leading them. "Execute/Command: 01000001 01110100 01110100 01100001 01100011 01101011" the Hawk said, all the Robots attacked them. Rosa went from robot to robot, hijacking, and started to make her way to the metal hawk.. Lunari fired electric shots at the robots, carefully avoiding hitting Rosa. Nate went Rapid Firing Destroying 2,800 Robots. Rosa continued hijacking, and eventually hijacked the Metal Hawk. Once she was safely in cyberspace, she started to work. "Ok, let's see what the information here is..." she mumbled to herself, as she started to find the information in the Hawk's programming. Suddenly the Hawk was in Cyberspace??????? "01000100 01101001 01100101" The Hawk went at her. "Shoot." Rosa mumbled, attacking the hawk. The Hawk kicked her in the Chest. Rosa fell. She took advantage of her lower position to trip the hawk. Afterwards, she got up and kicked the hawk, sending it off into the distant cyberspace. The Hawk in the Real World Punched itself and ripped out the Wire she was in. (Luna OOC:That's not how it works. it's if the wire gets fixed.) (Nick OOC: I know, he did it so she couldn't do anything too him, that way while she was in cyberspace, there was nothing to do.) Rosa leaves cyberspace, and looks rather tired. However, she shakes it off, and finishes off the Metal hawk robot. Nate punched off the last Robot's Head off. Lunari couldn't help but ask. "What happened? I saw you disappear and-and-" "Cyberspace, my friend." Rosa replied. "That's what I can do. I can go into cyberspace." Lunari's eyes widened. "That's cool." She said, not knowing what else to say. "Cool indeed. I'll have to show you sometime." Rosa responded. Meanwhile in a castle far away... "Sir, The Robo Army attacks have failed." A Metal Hedgehog said. "Some People Stopped them..." "I Assume It was, Them?" A voice asked from the Shadows. "Yes, sir." The Metal Hedgehog said. "And the Robots are ready?" The voice asked. "Yes." The Hedgehog said. Eight Robot Eyes shined red, 3 Hedgehogs and an Echidna. "Pefect." The Voice said as one of it's eyes shined red. "hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Voice Laughed. zooming into it's shining eye. HERO'S DESTINY: WRATH OF METAL Part 4: Regrouping Nick and Dillian were playing Mobian Kombat when Nate arrived. "Hello Nate." Nick said. "Hi." Nate said. Lunari and Rosa walked in shortly after. "Hey Lunari." Nick said. "Hey Rosa." Dillian said. "Hello!" They both said. "Well, Rosa, this is the Dojo. Make yourself at home." Lunari said. "Thank you." Rosa replied. Nick and Dillian kept playing Mobian Kombat. Lunari showed Rosa around the Dojo. "Nice place. Do you live here?" Rosa asked. "I don't, actually. I'm a traveler. But, yes, I do spend a lot of time here." Lunari replied. "Well, that's nice." Rosa said. She yawned. It had been a long day, and going in and out of cyberspace so much had worn her out. Nick and Dillian came to their beds and plopped down seeing it was night. "Lunari, Rosa, You beds are over there." Nick said pointing at two beds on the other side of the room before falling asleep. "Goodnight!" Dillian said before falling asleep. Rosa went to sleep, exhausted. Lunari wasn't that tired, so she stayed up for a little bit. She sat down in her bed, and held her hand out in front of her, reading her own aura. Eventually, however, she did fall asleep. (Luna OOC: I've always wanted to do something with Lunari and Nick having the same dream. Please, it would be cool!) (Nick OOC: Are you sure we don't have telepathy? I was planning on that happening and the others don't believe them.) (Luna OOC: At this point, I think we do. Anyways, we're on the same page. Continue!) (Nick Salad: Go to Chat! :D) (Luna OOC: Ok, Nick Salad. xD) Part 5: The Dream In Lunari's dream, she finds herself floating in a blank white space. In Nick's Dream, He is also in a blank white space. Lunari could sense that someone else was there, which was strange. ''"Who's there?" ''She asked, telepathically. Nick sensed someone in his dream. ''"OK, Who's there!?" ''Nick asked in a harsh tone telepathically. ''"Nick?" ''Lunari replied. ''"Lunari?" ''Nick replied. ''"Whoa, whoa. What's happening? We're having the same dream..." ''Lunari said. Suddenly Nick teleported next to her. "Sup." Nick said trying to make her jump. Lunari wasn't scared. She turned around, still floating. "Nick, what's going on?" She asked. "No Idea what so ever." Nick said. "Hey, What's that?" Nick said pointing to a giant black screen. "I'm not sure." Lunari said. Then, their dream shifted. They were standing in a small village. Lunari recognized it. Her hometown. "What's this?" Nick asked. "My home." Lunari replied. Then, things went wrong. As rain started coming down, the water level started rising. "No, not now..." Lunari said. She quickly got her bearings. They were in the center of town. "Follow me." Nick followed her. She led Nick up a large hill, with a small cabin on top. "This was my house." She said. "Was?" Nick said. "After this, I left." Lunari said. Then, as the water continued to rise, the dream shifted again. "Whe- Oh my God." Nick said, this time, It was on a Street. "Where are we?" Lunari asked. "Lunari, Remember That Emerald? This is where I found it, quick behind that Rock!" Nick said before taking Lunari behind a Rock. Nick was walking down the street, he looked only 10. "Confusing isn't it?" The current Nick said. "The emerald? Oh, no kidding." Lunari whispered. "Not just that, There's two me's!" Nick said pointing to the ten year-old Nick. "Doo-Do-Do-Dooo Derp." The Past Nick said. "This is getting weirder and weirder..." Lunari said. "Hey! What's That?" The Past Nick said running over across from where Lunari and Nick were, he grabbed a shining Emerald, Red shining Emerald, it merged with him. "You are not Ready..." The Emerald said before unmerging, a Bright White Light Shined, They Went to another place. When the light faded, they seemed to be in a large lab. In front of them was a large capsule, with Lunari in it. She only appeared to be 13. "No..." Current Lunari said. She dragged Nick behind a computer of some sort. "What is This place?" Nick asked. "Judging by the way you look, this is three years later." Nick said. Lunari nodded. Then, they saw a quick flash of light come from Lunari's capsule. "What the Hell?" Nick said. Lunari remembered all too well. "This is when I got my spirit powers." She said. "Eggman experimented on me..." As the dream started to shift yet again, they could faintly hear Eggman's voice. "Perfect. Now the hardest part is done..." They were in a giant room. A Nick and Dillian were there, there were only about 15. "Oh Sh!t Lunari!" Nick said before pushing Lunari out of the Room so they can still see just as a giant sword swung where they were. "That Thing's Not gonna Cut me, it's Gonna Crush me!" Past Nick said before dodging Slashes. "This Flashback is gonna last awhile." Current Nick said. Lunari could sense something; Dark energy. "Nick, something's not right. Do you sense something? Or is it just me?" Lunari asked. "That's part of this Flashback, This is when Dillian and I Met, He is Mind-Controlled." Nick explained, Dillian turned Giant, Past Nick took a Chaos Emerald from Past Dillian, and then turned Super Nick, Awhile later they had a beam clash, Super Nick won, then his Super Form Ran out, another bright light shined and they were in The place where Nick and Lunari First met, Hero's Destiny. Nick, Chace, and Stephanie were all gathered around a car, when they heard rustling leaves from a nearby tree. Past Lunari walked out, to find Nick and friends. "Hey, Isn't this where we first met?" Nick asked Lunari. "Yeah. I remember. I fell out of that tree." Lunari said. "Oh Yeah!" Nick said, the scene continued to play out until another bright light shined, they were, there? Sleeping? Dreaming this very Dream. "What the Hell?" Nick said. Lunari felt a familiar tingle down her back. Her spirit powers. "No, no. This can't be happening." "What?" Nick said running her side. "You remember what I was saying earlier, about my spirit powers? I think it affected both of us, somehow." Lunari said. "What?" Nick said. "It's a long story. Ever since I got experimented on, as you saw, I've had a spirit form, like this. I think something happened while we were dreaming, and I used my spirit form. Since we were dreaming together, this happened." Lunari explained. "Intres- AH!" Nick said before they got to another place, it was them fighting Metal Versions, then it showed Them fighting Xicorith, then A Giant Fly-Like Creature then More Things, Nick held his head as they went back to the white space. Lunari was shocked by the visions, but realized Nick was hurting somehow. She floated up to him, and started rubbing her hands together, creating heat. She held her hands up to Nick's forehead. "Does that help?" Lunari asked. But then they both got a strange headache as more visions came by. "Ugh, what's happening? Nick, are you okay?" Lunari asked. She had one hand over her forehead, as she suffered from the headache. "Don't know." Nick said as more visions came by. Lunari watched as the visions came and went, something to keep her mind off of her headache. Then a Giant White light shined, then they woke up, they had their arms wrapped around each other with they're eyes clenched shut. Dillian, Rosa and Justin were standing over them. "They're Awake." Dillian said before helping Nick and Lunari up. "That was freaky..." Lunari said. "That was weird..." Nick said. "What Happened?" Dillian asked. "We had the same dream or something..." Lunari said. "Odd." Nick said. "Intresting" Justin said. "Strange." Rosa said. "Very." Dillian said. "You got that right. We saw each other's pasts..." Lunari said. "Really? Did you see that time when me and Nick fought?" Dillian asked. Lunari nodded. "Yeah." She said, looking into Nick's eyes. Nick started explaining what happened. "Well that's weird." Dillian said.